Takeru
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, Riku/Sosok... Yang sungguh terlihat indah dalam keterdiamannya/Mereka tidak saling kenal dan mendadak Riku mengajaknya kenalan, mencoba akrab begitu saja padahal tidak ada topik menarik yang dengan mudah ia pilih/Astaga... Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini?/BL(Boys Love)! Sho-ai! TakeruXRiku!


Gumpalan kelabu memenuhi langit—memberikan singal tersendiri saat gemuruh besar mulai terdengar diiringi kilat cahaya yang membuat jantung terasa berhenti berdetak. Berlahan namun pasti, hembusan angin kian kencang—mencoba menerbangkan apapun yang disentuhnya.

Berlindung di bawah teduhan atap sebuah bangunan yang mencangkup sebuah Cafe, sosok pemuda dengan helai krem itu menatap fokus sosok yang berdiri di samping mejanya. Sepasang iris merah _ruby_ sang pemuda menatap takjub—atau mungkin syock akan sesuatu yang tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Mulutnya agak terbuka—mempertegas ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"Yagami Riku," suara _barritone_ itu terdengar bagai bisikan. Rendah dan mengalun mengelitik pendengaran sosok yang dipanggil Riku. "Kau meninggalkan bukumu di halte," ucap sosok pemuda dengan helai reven dan sepasang mata biru itu. Nadanya datar—sedatar ekspresi wajah yang berhiaskan kaca mata berbingkai hitam tersebut.

Sosok yang dipanggil Yagami Riku megerjap bingung—tersadar dari rasa kagetnya. Irisnya sekarang fokus memandang buku yang dalam keadaan basah, lalu beralih memandang wajah pemuda reven yang terlihat basah oleh guyuran hujan di luar sana.

Wajah tampan yang berbingkai helai hitam yang basah, kaca mata yang menampilkan titik-titik air. Dan... Sepasang iris permata biru yang memandangnya dengan teduh dan lembut. Sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang di belahan bibir pucat itu—mempertegas ketampanan dengan ekspresi yang berubah menjadi penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, Riku."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Takeru**

Story by: Aoi the cielo

Diclaimer: Terukoi Arai

Genre: Friendship, Romance

 **WARNING! BL(Boys Love) Boyxboy, TakeruxRiku, OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll**

.

.

.

* * *

Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa kelopak merah muda hingga berjatuhan di atas tanah kering. Pepohonan sakura yang telah menunjukan bunga-bunga berwarna lembutnya membuat gadis manis berkucir dua itu tersenyum senang. Ia melangkah di bawah teduhan pohon sakura—menikmati setiap langkahnya diiringi dengan senandung riang yang menambah _mood_ baiknya.

"Ah!" senyuman Sakurai Nana mengembang saat iris kelabunya yang besar menangkap siluet pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya. Langkah kakinya dipercepat—berniat menyapa dan menghampiri sosok itu sesegera mungkin. "Riku- _kun_!" panggilnya senang. "Oha—eh!?" Nana bungkam dalam seketika. Senyumannya hilang digantikan ekspresi kaget begitu sang pemuda berbalik.

"Ah, Nana- _chan_?" nada lesu itu mengalun—diperparah dengan aura super suram yang melingkupi pemuda yang menguncir rambutnya itu. " _Ohayou_ ," sapa Yagami Riku—tidak bersemangat sama sekali seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Buru-buru, Nana dengan segera melangkah di samping teman masa kecilnya. Ia mendongak—menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan bingung. Di pagi yang cerah seperti ini, di mana musim semi bahkan disambut dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran, kenapa bungsu Yagami ini bisa-bisanya beraura super _gloomy_ seperti ini?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Riku- _kun_?" tanya Nana khawatir. "Apa kau kehabisan Yakisoba lagi?" tebaknya. Ya, Riku sangat menyukai Yakisoba dan bila mengingat tingkah remaja yang selalu berlebihan ini, Nana yakin 100% penyebabnya karena itu.

Riku menangis dalam hati. Tidak menyangka tebakan sahabatnya sedangkal itu. Hey! Tidak mungkin ia segitu patah hatinya hanya karena Yakisoba kan? "Nana- _chan_... Kau tega sekali," ucap Riku merana. Nana yang mendengarnya semakin panik. Apa tebakannya salah? "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya melanjutkan. Riku menghela nafas berat lalu memaksakan senyumannya. "Aku hanya bermimpi."

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Nana membatu. Sepasang kelabu itu fokus memandang wajah tampan temannya yang berbingkai helai krem lembut. Sepasang mata itu terlihat agak sembab dan memerah. Nana mengkatupkan mulutnya rapat saat perasaan sesak itu dengan mudah menusuk dadanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya, lalu, dengan kasar meninju bahu sosok pemuda berkuncir satu itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Riku- _kun_!" komentar Nana. Wajahnya ia buat segalak mungkin—mengabaikan ringisan pelan sang korban peninjuan. "Hari sebagus ini kau buat suram!" Nana mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Hari ini Riku- _kun_ wajib mengtraktirku makan!"

"Eeehh?" Riku menatap tidak percaya perempuan mungil di sampingnya. " _Naze da yo_? Makan Nana- _chan_ kan banyak, nanti dompetku—"

" _Hidoi_! Jadi Riku- _kun_ menganggabku gendut!?"

"E, eh!? I, _iie_!" Riku langsung menggeleng cepat. Ia meringis membayangkan nasib dompetnya hari ini. Baru juga di isi, masa' harus terkuras lagi? "Ha, _hai' hai... Wakatta_ ," ucapnya mengalah. Sebuah senyuman ia paksakan—benar-benar merasa miris dan merana dengan masa depan keuangannya yang suram. "Aku akan mentraktir Nana- _chan_."

"Yeey!" Nana berseru senang—bangga karena menang mudah dari Riku. "Okay, aku yang tentukan di mana ya?" usulanya.

" _No_!" Riku langsung menolak—membentuk huruf silang dalam persekian detik dengan kedua tangannya guna mempertegas penolakannya. "Aku yang menentukan," ucapnya tidak terima. Ia yang mentraktir kok si Nana yang menentukan tempatnya?

Nana menggerutu. "Pelit."

" _Nani_!?" ekspresi galak langsung muncul di wajah tampan itu. "Kau masih menganggabku pelit setelah apa yang kulakukan untukmu, Sakurai Nana?" geram Riku seraya berdecak pinggang. Nana tertawa mendengarnya. Ia langsung memeluk sebelah lengan pemuda tinggi itu dengan manja.

"Yup! Riku- _kun_ sangat pelit!" tawanya.

Riku menggerutu namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Tangan putih itu langsung mengacak rambut berkuncir dua itu hingga membuat si empunya kepala berteriak kesal. Tawa Riku pecah—benar-benar merasa senang melihat ekspresi jengkel diiringi gerutuan sahabatnya.

Nana tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi lepas Riku. Sepasang iris kelabunya menyendu. Ya... Riku memang lebih cocok seperti ini. _Riku-kun memang seharusnya tersenyum seperti ini._

.

.

.

Hembusan sejuk musim semi menyentuh permukaan kulit putih itu—membuat pemuda dengan rambut di kuncir satu itu menguap beberapa kali dengan mata yang agak berair karena mengantuk. Merenggangkan tubuh seraya berjalan di bawah teduhan pepohonan sakura yang mekar, sepasang iris merah itu memandang sekitarnya dengan bosan.

Suasana taman kampus yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang tidak terlalu di kenalnya. Baru saja mata kuliah pertama berakhir dengan membosankan dan sekarang Riku berencana menuju Kantin guna mengisi perut yang lapar dan mengusir rasa kantuknya yang sudah mencapai batas berbaya. Ya, berbahaya bila mengingat mata kuliah kedua sekitar 2 jam lagi dan Riku tidak mau tertidur di dalam kelas.

Whus~

Deg!

Hembusan angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak merah muda—membuat suasana semi ramai di depannya terasa berjalan sangat lamban. Canda tawa beberapa orang terdengar berlalu-lalang begitu saja. Gedung putih yang berada pada bagian kanan dan pepohonan sakura yang berada di sebelah kiri. Suasana ini... Bukankah suasan yang biasa? Tetapi apa yang berbeda? Kenapa jantungnya berdegub kencang? Suasana magis apa yang membuat tubuhnya... Bereaksi begitu saja?

Sepasang iris _ruby_ itu teralihkan ke sebuah benda kayu di bagian kiri. Sebuah bangku taman yang berada di bawah salah satu pohon Sakura terlihat dihuni oleh seorang pemuda berhelai gelap. Sosok berkaca mata itu terlihat fokus membaca bukunya—tidak memperdulikan suasan sekitar yang juga mengabaikannya. Sepasang permata biru yang indah menghiasi wajah tampan berlapis kulit seputih pualam. Bagaikan patung dengan pahatan sempurna, pemuda reven itu duduk tak bergerak—membiarkan hembusan angin yang membawa kelopak merah muda menari di sekitarnya.

Riku mengatupkan mulutnya rapat saat hembusan angin kembali menerpa—menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak berwarna lembut itu dan membuat ia menyadari apa yang berbeda. Dapat ia rasakan perasaan aneh menghinggapi dadanya. Jantungnya berdegub tidak tenang, wajahnya terasa panas dan... sesuatu yang asing seolah mengaduk-aduk perutnya—menciptakan perasaan gugup namun juga kagum di saat yang sama.

 _Indah..._

Sungguh, Riku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Perasaan kagum bercampur dengan perasaan yang asing ini membuatnya merasa begitu memuja sosok asing itu dalam hitungan detik. Sosok... Yang sungguh terlihat indah dalam keterdiamannya.

.

.

.

Membalik halaman demi halaman buku yang dibacanya, Nana menghela nafas berat. Ia datang terlalu pagi dan mata kuliahnya belum dimulai. Okay, ini memang salahnya karena begitu bersemangat datang di hari pertama kuliah setelah liburan yang lumayan membosankan. Memainkan pensil yang ada di tangan kanannya, perempuan berkuncir dua itu menoleh ke arah jendela. Iris besarnya dengan mudah menangkap warna merah muda yang menghiasi taman kampus.

Senyuman perempuan mungil itu mengembang. Ia menumpukan dagu di sebelah tangannya dan memandang fokus pepohonan yang menghiasi kampusnya—tepat berada di sebrang gedung Perpustakaan yang tengah ia huni ini.

" _Kirei_...," bisiknya kagum saat melihat hembusan angin kencang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak merah muda itu. Senyumannya semakin mengembang melihat keindahan yang tersaji begitu saja di depannya. Dapat ia rasakan perasaan hangat seolah menyelimuti dadanya. Tidak sia-sia Nana ke Perpustakaan. Pemandangan seperti ini memang hanya bisa dilihat sekali setahun dan itu pun hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Terlena dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, sepasang kelabu itu tersentak saat irisnya memangkap siluet pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya. Irisnya membola kaget sebelum akhirnya meyendu. Sebuah seyuman kembali terkuri di wajah manis itu. Kedua tangannya kali ini menopang dagu—tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan membaca buku di ruangan yang begitu tenang ini.

.

.

.

"Su, _sumimasen_!"

Mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang di baca, pemuda dengan helai hitam itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Sepasang _safire_ itu memandang pemuda lain yang berdiri di dekatnya—memandangnya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"A, ano... Di sebelahmu kosong tidak? Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyanya gugup.

Alis pemuda _reven_ itu terangkat. Terlihat heran dengan kegugupan dan ekspresi yang ditujuan pemuda yang bertanya. Namun meskipun terlihat bingung, sosok itu mengangguk—mengiyakan lewat gerakan tanpa kata-kata.

Senyuman Riku mengembang melihat tanggapan positif itu. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang _reven_ dan mulai menyamankan diri. Jantungnya tidak henti berdegub kencang—menyalurkan adrenalin yang membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa melayang. Oh astaga... Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Hanya karena kagum dengan sosok ini, kakinya dengan sendirinya bergerak mendekat dan mulutnya bersuara. Bagaimana bila pemuda asing ini salah paham? Jelas-jelas ia bahkan baru pertama kali—ah!

"Oh ya!" Riku menoleh ke sampingnya—menatap teman sebangku yang terlihat tidak berniat melanjutkan membaca bukunya kembali. Sosok itu menutup bukunya dan bagi Riku, itu merupakan gerakan positif bahwa ia diperbolehkan mengobrol dengan orang asing ini. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau dari jurusan apa?" tanyanya tertarik. Lalu, sebuah senyuman mengembang di paras tampan remaja berhelai lembut itu. " _Namae wa_ Yagami Riku, _Yoroshiku_!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri seraya agak membungkuk.

Belahan bibir itu terbuka lalu beberapa saat kembali tertutup. Pemuda _reven_ itu menelan kata-kata yang belum ia ucapkan lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika mendengar ucapan sosok bernama Riku itu. Helaan nafas terdengar.

"Fujiwara Takeru," ucap sosok bernama Takeru itu lalu memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuka buku yang sebelumnya ia tutup begitu saja.

Senyuman Riku semakin mengembang. Ada perasaan mengelitik yang aneh saat mengetahui nama teman mengobrolnya ini. "Jadi... Fujiwara- _san_ jurusan apa? Aku ambil jurusan Sastra Jepang semester 3," tanyanya semangat.

Takeru tidak langsung mejawab pertanyaan itu. Sepasang iris di balik kaca mata itu melirik singkat ke arah Riku lalu beralih memandang buku yang mulai ia baca kembali. "Olahraga, semester 5."

"Eh!?" sepasang _ruby_ itu menatap tidak percaya cocok di sampingnya. "Jadi aku harus memanggil... Fujiawa- _senpai_?" tebak Riku—agak kaget ternyata sosok ini 1 tahun di atasnya. Takeru tidak menanggapinya, ia lebih meilih fokus dengan apa yang ia baca. " _Ne_ , rasanya kaget mendengar Senpai ambil jurusan olahraga... Melihat penampilan Senpai, terlebih Senpai memakai kaca mata, rasanya Senpai seperti orang pintar yang seharusnya ambil jurusan sains atau—"

Tap!

Jantung Riku langsung terasa mencelos saat suara buku yang di tutup dengan kasar itu terdengar di kupingnya. Mulutnya bungkam seketika—tidak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya. Sepasang _ruby_ itu menatap kaget pemuda yang sekarang menoleh ke arahnya. Sepasang _safire_ di balik kaca mata itu fokus memandang ke arah Riku. Bibir tipis itu terkatup rapat. Dan ekspresi sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat datar—tidak menampilkan emosi apapun. Riku menelan liur paksa. Walau wajah itu begitu datar, entah kenapa ia merasa Senpai di sampingnya ini merasa terganggu. Aneh... Bukankah tadi _mood_ Senpainya ini bagus? Kenapa mendadak jelek seperti ini? Atau... Riku yang salah tanggab?

"Aku masih ada kelas."

"Eh?"

Takeru bangkit berdiri dan dengan segera memasukkan buku yang tadi di bacanya ke dalam tas selempang yang bergelayut di tubuh atletisnya. Tubuh tinggi itu berbalut kemeja hitam ketat yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak di kancing—membuat pemuda dengan sepasang iris _ruby_ itu melihat siluet otot perut yang terbentuk di tubuh itu. Riku menelan liur paksa. Tidak tahu harus kagum dengan style Senpainya yang keren atau harus merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Senpainya terganggu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Riku ragu. Nadanya terdengar lirih dan bersalah.

" _Iie_ ," Takeru menatap ke arah junironya sekilas lalu memalingkan wajah. " _Jaa_ ," ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi—mengabaikan Riku yang tercenga dengan langkah lebar pemuda reven itu meninggalkannya. A, Astaga! Mereka bahkan tidak bisa disebut mengobrol! Riku langsung bangkit berdiri namun pemuda jangkung itu telah melangkah jauh—berjalan cepat seolah tengah diburu waktu.

"Akkhh! _Mou_!" Riku mengacak rambut kremnya dengan gemas—mendadak merasa frustasi dengan tindakannya sendiri. Wajahnya memanas membayangkan wajah Senpai yang baru saja meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ada perasaan kecewa saat sosok itu menjauhinya, namun di sisi lain... Riku menunduk—mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari khalayak. "Apa yang aku lakukan?" lirihnya merana.

Sejujurnya, hal yang wajar bila Takeru meninggalkannya dan merasa terganggu. Mereka tidak saling kenal dan mendadak Riku mengajaknya kenalan, mencoba akrab begitu saja padahal tidak ada topik menarik yang dengan mudah ia pilih. Dan tindakan spontannya ini bisa dibilang sangat... nekat. Uh... Memalukan. Benar-benar memalukan. Pasti Takeru menganggbnya aneh. Astaga... Apa yang ia harapkan dari orang asing itu sih sebenarnya?

 _Fujiwara Takeru_

Suara _barritone_ dengan nada datar itu kembali mengalun—sukses mengelitik pendengaran pemuda beriris _ruby_ itu. Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, Riku merasakan sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Setidaknya... Ia tahu siapa nama Senpainya itu kan? Ya ampun... Apa ini? Kenapa mendadak ia merasa senang? Kemana rasa bersalahnya tadi? Riku terkekeh. Astaga... Kenapa _mood_ nya bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat seperti ini?

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi koridor yang dipenuhi dengan mahasiswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya. Beberapa pasang mata memandang fokus sosok yang tengah berlari melewati orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan mudah. Beberapa menatap kagum akan kecepatan dan kelenturan fisik pemuda berkuncir itu, beberapa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya dengan tingkah yang terlihat kekanakan itu.

Mengabaikan bahwa dirinya memanglah menjadi pusat perhatian di gedung Fakultas lain, Yagami Riku tidak henti menampilakn senyumannya. Ia tengah senang sekarang hingga rasanya ingin meledak! Dan satu-satunya cara melampiaskan perasaan menyenangkan yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya ini adalah dengan cara berlari. Namun, saat sepasang iris _ruby_ itu menangkanp sosok manis yang baru saja selangkah keluar dari dalam kelasnya, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Riku langsung menghentikan laju kakinya saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Nana- _chan_!"

"Riku- _kun_!?"

Keduanya kompak saling menyebutkan nama—dengan nada dan ekspresi yang berbeda. Terengah, pemuda yang mengenakan celana jins dan kaos berlapis kemeja biru dongker polos itu tersenyum lima jari melihat ekspresi kaget dan bingung sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Membungkuk seraya menyentuh kedua kakinya, Riku mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang terasa terputus-putus. Oh, sudah berapa lama ia tidak olahraga?

"Ada apa, Riku- _kun_?" tanya Nana bingung seraya menyeka keringat di wajah Riku dengan sapu tangannya. Riku langsung meraih sapu tangan itu dan menegabkan tubuhnya—tidak ingin Nana menjadi asisten dadakan dan merepotkan perempuan berkuncir dua itu.

"Ehehehe... _Mood_ ku sedang bagus hari ini," akunya jujur.

"Apa terjadi hal yang bagus?" tanya Nana penasaran.

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rahasia."

" _Mou!_ " Nana menggerutu—kesal karena Riku membuatnya semakin penasaran. "Kenapa harus rahasia? Riku- _kun_ benar-benar curang! Bila ada hal bagus, bukankah lebih baik dikatakan biar—"

"Ahahaha... Rahasia, Nana- _chan_ ," sela Riku geli. Lalu ia mengambil buku yang perempuan berkuncir itu peluk dengan sebelah tangannya. "Nah, sekarang waktunya aku memenuhi janjiku," ucapnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Nana menyeringai. "Jangan menyesal karena merahasiakannya ya, Riku- _kun_ ~."

Dan detik itu juga aura cerah Riku berubah menjadi suram. Mendadak ia bisa meramalkan nasib dompetnya yang akan sekarat dan hari-hari penuh kemiskinan akan mencekiknya selama sebulan.

.

.

.

Yagami Riku, pemuda tampan dengan tubuh semi atletis ini harus menerima kenyataan mengenaskan bahwa iblis kecil mencangkup teman masa kecilnya telah menghisap habis isi dompetnya bak vampire yang kelaparan. Ok, ini salahnya. Tetapi mengambil jatah hasil keringat orang lain dengan cara sesadis ini juga harus ada etika(?)nya kan?

"Fuah~ kenyangnya," ucap Nana senang seraya mengusap perutnya yang agak membuncit—efek samping kekenyangan ditraktir sahabat kentalnya yang tengah baik hati. Sementara yang mentraktir tengah _gloomy_ super akut seraya memandang dompetnya yang telah kurus kering.

"Tega sekali," lirih Riku merana. Ini uang hasil kerja sampingannya selama 1 bulan dan dengan mudah, Sakurai Nana menghabiskannya sementara yang empunya sangat sayang-sayang untuk menggunakannya. Sungguh, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis darah. "Nana- _chan_ , sebenarnya perutmu terbuat dari apa?" mirisnya—tidak bisa membayangkan semua makanan itu bisa dicerna cepat oleh tubuh semungil ini.

"Ehehehe... Salah sendiri kenapa tidak mau mengatakannya," ucap Nana geli—tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Riku menggerutu mendengarnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis itu seraya melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Menghela nafas lega, sepasang kelabu itu lalu fokus ke depan—memandang jalan trotoar yang padat akan pejalan kaki. Beberapa toko terlihat berjajar rapi di bagian kanan mereka dengan jalan raya di samping kiri. " _Ne_ , nanti Riku- _kun_ masih ada kuliah?" tanya Nana penasaran.

"Eh? _Iie_ ," Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. "Sudah ini aku mau langsung ke Mini Market," jawabnya jujur. Nana bergumam mendengarnya. "Kau sendiri, Nana- _chan_?" tanya balik Riku. Yah... Mereka beda Jurusan dan Fakultas. Jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini hal yang jarang mereka lakukan mengingat perbedaan jam kuliah dan gedung yang terpisah.

"Aku masih ada mata kuliah," jawabnya. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dan perempuan berkuncir dua itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kampus lagi ya, Riku- _kun_ ," ucap Nana seraya mendongak menatap pemuda yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

" _Ee_ , hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Um!"

Senyuman Nana mengembang. Ia langsung melemparkan sebuah amplop hingga membuat pemuda di sampingnya refleks menangkap amplop putih itu. Bingung bercampur kaget, Riku langsung memandang Nana yang sudah berlari menyebarang jalan. Tawa perempuan berkuncir itu meledak.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Riku- _kun_!" teriak Nana geli. Ia melambaikan tangan saat sudah sampai di sebrang jalan dari pemuda Yagami itu. " _Jaa ne_!" ucapnya lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju kampus.

Mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali, Riku menatap punggung temannya dengan bingung. Apa maksud Nana? Heran dengan tingkah teman perempuannya yang memang terkadang aneh, Riku memilih untuk membua amplop putih yang tadi dilemparkan Nana ke arahnya.

"Eh?"

Sepasang _ruby_ itu membola saat mendapati 3 lembar 1000 Yen berada di dalam amplop itu. Riku terkekeh seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. Dengan segera ia memasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kenapa hanya bayar setengahnya?" lirih Riku geli seraya mulai meanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Mini Market tempat ia bekerja _part-time_. Yah... Bukankah ia harus mandiri? Tinggal sendirian di Apartemen sederhana dengan status sebagai Mahasiswa bukan berarti harus 100% mengharapkan kiriman uang setiap bulan dari orang tua kan?

Tap.

Langkah kaki pemuda jangung itu terhenti saat melihat siluet pemuda berambut reven berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sosok itu terlihat mengenakan _headset_ dan fokus dengan _smartphone_ nya—tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda Yagami ini sama sekali. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di belahan bibir itu. Ah... Hari ini benar-benar hari yang bagus.

"Senpai!" Riku langsung mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati sosok yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia ajak kenalan. Sang Senior mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati junior yang baru dikenalnya menghampirinya. "Senpai," senyuman Riku semakin mengembang saat ia sudah sampai di depan pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya. "Kenapa Senpai di sini? Kuliahnya sudah selesai?" tanya Riku semangat.

Sepasang _safire_ itu fokus memandang wajah junironya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam dan memberikan jeda—sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat perkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ah... Apa ini kebiasaan Takeru ya? Riku ikut diam—berniat untuk menunggu.

" _Ee_ ," suara _barritone_ itu mengalun bagai bisikan. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Yagami?"

 _DIA MENGINGATNYA!_

Astaga, sungguh, Riku tidak pernah merasa jantungnya terasa ingin meledak seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia merasa sangat senang dan ingin melayang hanya karena orang yang baru dikenalnya? Hanya karena Takeru mengingat namanya?

Riku menelan liur gugub. Ia mati-matian menahan senyuman di wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "Sama seperti Senpai," jawabnya kalem. Terdengar gumaman dari sang Senpai. Apakah Senpainya ini sibuk? Sepasang _ruby_ itu kembali fokus memandang Takeru. Irisnya tanpa sengaja justru menelusuri setiap inci jengkal tubuh sosok yang berdiri di depannya ini.

Sosok pemuda tinggi yang berbalut kulit putih. Pemuda ini melepaskan kemeja kotak-kotaknya—memamerkan tubuh berbalut kaos hitam agak ketat berlengan pendek yang dengan sempurna mencetak tubuh atletis dengan perut yang telah berbentuk kotak-kotak. Wajah datar namun tampan dihiasi oleh bingkai kacamata yang seolah mengatakan bahwa sosok ini pintar. Sepasang iris biru yang terlihat menusuk, namun di sisi lain menenggelamkan. Dan tubuh tegap itu berdiri di depannya—hanya beberapa jengkal.

Pemuda berkuncir satu itu menelan liur paksa. Kenapa Senpainya ini sempurna sekali? Seluruh hal yang diinginkan laki-laki ada di tubuh ini! Tubuh atletis, wajah tampan, style yang keren, dan juga... Apa itu? Pasti Senpainya juga orang yang sangat pintar dengan kacamata itu!

" _Nani_?"

Riku tersentak. Panik bercampur malu karena terlalu memperhatikan dengan tidak sopan, ia tertawa gugup. "Ahahaha... _Nande mo nai_ ," jawabnya canggung seraya menggosok tengkuknya. " _Ne,_ Senpai habis ini mau ke mana?"

"Mencari makan siang," jawab Takeru. "Mau ikut?"

Riku menghela nafas kecewa mendengarnya. Jujur, ini kesempatan bagus untuk lebih mengenal Senpainya ini. " _Gomen_ , aku ada kerja _part-time_ , jadi—ASTAGA!" Riku refleks memandang jam tangannya. Sepasang _ruby_ itu membola sempurna mendapati angka di jam digital merah itu. _AKU TERLAMBAT!_ " _Gomen_ , aku duluan Fujiwara- _senpai_!" ucap Riku panik. " _Jaa_!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik—tanpa mendengar balasan Takeru, pemuda Yagami itu langsung berlari menuju ke tempat kerja. Sepasang iris biru itu memandang tubuh tegap yang berlari memunggunginya. Sosok pemuda tampan itu hanya diam membisu—tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya hingga si bungsu Yagami tidak terlihat kembali karena ditelan kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Mengangkat 2 buah kardus sekaligus, Riku melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang dimana barang-barang akan segera di data dan di tampung. Truck yang mengangkat barang baru saja sampai ke Mini Marketnya dan ia juga 2 orang rekannya bergotong royong memindahkan beberapa kardus pesanan yang memang mereka perlukan.

Pemuda berkaca mata dengan sepasang iris hijau dan rambut hijau itu menoleh memandang Riku. Senyumannya mengembang saat mendengar lantunan nada-nada yang megalun begitu saja dari sosok yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu. Kodowaki Ayumu benar-benar tahu bahwa juniornya ini pasti sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus.

"Ehem!" si _megane_ berdeham seraya membawa 2 kardus di tangannya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Riku. Riku menoleh—memandang bingung Ayumu yang menempelinya. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang senang."

"Eh!?" Riku tergelak mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa _de javu_ dengan pertanyaan itu. "I, _iie_ , biasa saja, tidak ada—"

"Oh ayolah~ aku tahu ada sesuatu yang bagus kan?" sela Ayumu. Seringainya semakin mengembang saat melihat wajah panik pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tubuh sama sepertinya itu. "Ceritakan kepada Mama~," ucapnya—mendadak merasa menjadi Ibu keluarga Yagami.

"H, huh!?" wajah tampan itu memanas. "Cerita apa? Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan!"

"Hohohoho~" bak ibu-ibu arisan yang melihat anak lelakinya yang mendadak menjadi Tsundere, Ayumu menyeringai. "Mama tahu apa yang Riku- _kun_ rahasia kan loh~ sebentar lagi juga bakal ketahuan, iya kan Pa!?" teriak Ayumu—meminta dukungan dari sosok pirang yang tengah mencatat di dalam gudang.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan rambu pirang dan mata biru itu menoleh. Alisnya terangkat bingung melihat Ayumu dan Riku yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kohinata Hozumi yang dipanggil Papa mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa. "Yup! Benar kata Mama~."

"SENPAI!" protes Riku—tidak terima bila ia kalah suara. Lagi pula, serius. Amit-amit sekali bila membayangkan mendadak ia jadi anak dari 2 makhluk super absrud seperti Kohinata dan Ayumu. Riku _horror_. Lagi pula yang berwajah _girly_ bukannya Kohinata ya? Kenapa Ayumu yang menjadi Mama?

"Ahahaha... Anak kita sudah besar Ma," tawa Kohinata.

"Aih Papa~ kalo gitu kita buat anak lagi ya? Kali ini jangan yang buat jadi bisa besar~"

"Boleh juga!" wajah Kohinata mendadak terlihat bersemangat. "Ayo cari kayu dan paku, kita buat anak dari boneka kayu, jadi dia tidak besar-besar~"

"Oh!" Ayumu memegang kacamatanya yang mendadak menampilkan kilat kagum. "Papa memang cerdas sekali, Mama tidak pernah kepikira cara itu!"

Riku _horror_. Serius, ini 2 makhluk benar-benar sudah miring ya otaknya? Memilih untuk mengabaikan sepasang teman semasa kecil itu, Riku dengan cepat menaruh barang yang di bawanya dan melangkah pergi—mengabaikan panggilan kedua makhluk yang selalu sukses membuatnya merasa ter _bully_. Bungsu Yagami menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya mendengar gelak tawa kedua makhluk abstrak itu dari luar gudang. Haah... Bisa-bisanya mereka bercanda menyeramkan seperti itu.

 _Apa terjadi hal yang bagus?_

Pertanyaan dari Sakurai Nana terngiang di kepala pemuda tinggi itu. Riku terdiam. Mendadak ia juga teringat dengan pertanyaan Ayumu. Kenapa mereka berdua menanyakan hal yang sama? Apakah... Apakah memang terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang senang?

Riku refleks memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Apa ia segitu terlihat senangnya hanya karena... Bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Senpai itu? Riku mengkulum senyumannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya bila mengingat ekspresi datar dan sepasang iris biru yang tajam itu. Uh... Dan kenapa jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini? Riku menelan liur paksa.

Astaga... Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n:

Holaaaaa~ Aoi here~ 'A'/

ini kali pertama main di fundom ini n seenak jidatnya buat cerita Au o.o  
errr... apa lgi ini multichapter, yah, tpi gk apa lah ya XD #hush  
okay, semoga terhibur, dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangannya. Ini hanyalah sebuah fic dimana otak saya merasa perlu untuk menuliskannya :')  
okay, yang sudah membaca bisa berikan komentar, kritik, pujian atau apapun selain flame, arigatou~ (_ _)


End file.
